Merlin's Many Attempts to Tell Arthur the Truth
by whatswiththemustache
Summary: When Arthur is the only one who DOESN'T know about Merlin's magic, Merlin knows that the time for truth has come. But despite Merlin's many attempts to reveal his secret, Arthur just doesn't seem to be getting the message... Takes place 3x13-4x1, NO SLASH, reveal fic (eventually!)
1. 1: Paranoid

** Hey there! I realize that, as I do have another story incomplete at the moment, I should probably have that as my priority before starting new fics…but to tell you the truth, on my other story (it's called When In Doubt'), I'm stumped. Writer's block has come to call…at least in that area anyway. And so as I was thinking to myself, ****_Why oh WHY did I say I would update in a few DAYS?_****, I got a bit sidetracked (my mind likes to take me on wild adventures with my imagination) and came up with this idea. And I thought, Hey, why not? **

** So here you are. ****The summary****: In this fic, as will be explained, practically EVERYONE knows about Merlin's magic…except Arthur. And Arthur, obviously, can't be left out on Knowing Merlin's Secret, so everyone pressures Merlin into telling Arthur. But, try as he might, Merlin just can't seem to be able to tell Arthur the truth. Or anything, really, and believe me, he's tried. DISCLAIMER: Can you guess? Can you? Could it be that I ****_don't_**** own Merlin? Because, as you ****_have_**** read it on nearly every other fic you've ever read, I wasn't sure the message had gotten through…**

** It's a humorous reveal fic, t****aking place between 3x13 and 4x1. A****ll friendship and LOLing, and no slash whatsoever. Enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin knew it was time.

Honestly, he did. He had to tell Arthur the truth.

Practically everyone else knew by then. Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Leon, Gwen…how _that_ had happened, he had no idea. But it had, and now he had to tell Arthur.

He really didn't have any choice. How could he let practically all of the knights know, as well as the future queen, and not tell his best friend – his other half and all that – Arthur?

He didn't have any choice.

That's what he kept telling himself, _over _and _over_ again…

It wasn't really making things easier.

Merlin was pacing back and forth in Arthur's vast chambers, waiting for the Regent to arrive. Wringing his hands nervously, he couldn't keep still. He was definitely going to tell Arthur, and he knew that it was time to do so. But, after living for so long keeping his secret hidden…after hiding it from everyone…it was going to be difficult.

Well, not _everyone_…

Merlin had grown increasingly baffled as the number of people who knew about his _gifts _grew. He was relieved, of course; relived beyond belief. Not one of them had tried to kill him, or turn him in, or…anything. They didn't shout, or get angry at all.

It was definitely very strange.

Gwen was the first to find out, after Lancelot of course. After her, Gwaine, then Percival, then Elyan, and finally Leon. Some had confronted him after putting the pieces together themselves, and some had caught him in the act. They'd shown varying degrees of surprise, wariness, and shock, but nothing more.

Which, Merlin had thought, was great. That is, until they'd all gotten together to start pressuring him to tell Arthur about it, too. He couldn't go anywhere without getting the earnest lectures from Gwen, the pointed glances from Leon, the _loud_ remarks from Gwaine…

Even Percival's silences, though they were still as silent as ever, were filled with those crazy words that everyone was throwing at him all of the sudden.

_ Tell him. _

After Merlin's initial reaction of '_Are you INSANE?'_, he began wearing down to '_I will tell him…eventually'_, to _'I'm waiting for the right time'_, to '_FINE! I'LL TELL HIM, BUT ONLY IF YOU STOP TELLING ME TO TELL HIM!'. _

That didn't actually take very long.

So, finally, after the small mountain of threats from his friends (that's what friends were for, he was told) had grown to teetering, he relented. And there he was.

In Arthur's chambers.

About to tell Arthur…the truth.

And, hopefully, not about to jump out a window or anything, because that was actually looking more appealing than Option #1.

Merlin paused in his relentless pacing, clasped his hands behind his back, and tried to force himself to stand still for more than approximately 3 seconds.

It didn't work.

He practically threw himself into the chair that sat at the head of Arthur's table, trying to calm himself. Hyperventilating was not a good idea right now.

_Deep breaths. One, two, three…. _

Nope, that wasn't working, either.

Merlin leaned forward in the chair, placed his elbows on the table in front of him, and rested his head in his hands. Sighing deeply, he fixed his gaze on the chamber doors.

No, that was a very bad place to fix his gaze on.

He turned his eyes downwards, and ended up staring unwaveringly at a bowl of grapes sitting at the center of the table.

_ I can do this, I can do this, I can do this…_

He thought to himself as loudly as he could, staring at the grapes so heavily that they were probably extremely creeped out by now at his stalker-like interest in them.

_No you CAN'T, no you CAN'T, no you CAN'T…_

A second little voice in his head yelled at him, completely drowning out his earlier thought.

_Shut up, I can totally do this. Can, can, can…_

_ Can not! Arthur's going to be furious, you're going to be arrested, you friends will turn against you, and you're going to be burned at the stake. YOU CAN NOT DO THIS!_

Merlin relented a bit in his scrutiny of the grapes as he tried to control the flow of the conversation going on inside his head.

_ Nope, everything's going to be fine. Arthur's my friend. Everything will be fine. I CAN DO THIS. _

_ No you can't –_

_ Yes, I'm going to, everything will work out wonderfully. _

_ YOU ARE GOING TO DIE. _

_ SHUT UP!_

Merlin felt like banging his head on the table. So much for the pep-talk.

Feeling like he was going to spontaneously combust, he lurched out of the chair and resumed his frantic pacing.

This wasn't going to work.

Merlin faltered, scratching his head. What he needed was a distraction. He had to think about something else. If he could only keep his mind off what he was going to have to do, he could stay calm. If Arthur saw him like this, it would only make things harder.

Merlin had to forget about it completely, and then just…say it. Without thinking too much, if at all possible. If Merlin thought about it too much – or at all, probably – he'd internally _explode._

No thinking.

_ Just don't think about it_.

Okay…no thinking.

Merlin took a deep breath, eyes closed.

Relax.

Feeling his muscles loosening, he rolled his shoulders – all that stressing could give you _such_ a crick in the neck – and unclasped his hands, which, he realized, he'd been squeezing to the point of cutting off the circulation.

_No thinking._

Well, this was much better.

For a second, Merlin simply reveled in the fact that he wasn't going crazy with anxiety for more than 3 seconds_. What a feeling._

And continued doing that…for approximately 4 seconds.

Before he could fully register the footsteps pounding down the corridor outside the chamber doors, they were swinging open to admit none other than Arthur, the Prince and Regent of Camelot.

_No thinking – _

_ – I can do this – _

_ – YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!_

* * *

**So…yeah. I CANNOT TELL YOU how much fun I have writing paranoid!Merlin. And, I probably don't need to, as it is perfectly obvious in my writing that, yeah, I love it. X100LOLs This is basically fluff and the intro to Merlin's Many Attempts to Tell Arthur the Truth…xD yes I'm hiding something but if you want to find out what, you'll have to keep reading. PLEASE review, it would LITERALLY make my day! Speaking of days, have a nice one! :D As always, be kind and have fun!**

**~whatswiththemustache**


	2. 2: Totally Truthful

**Hi again! Sorry that I'm slightly later than I said I would be…then again, I think I said early next week and next week is this week, so….sorry, nevermind. Anyway, I wrote this chapter a few days ago, but hated it and so decided to give the muse a few days' rest while working on my ****_other_**** story (it's called When In Doubt! Check it out?) Then, I redid it today and had fun doing so (yay!) so I assume that means you'll have fun reading it? That's what logic tells me, anyway. :D So, if you do like it…could you spare me a review? Or, if not...how about a review anyway? **

**Sorry, sorry :O Long AN, as usual. On to the story! :D**

* * *

As Arthur entered his chambers purposefully, striding across the room, Merlin mainly stood where he was and did absolutely nothing.

Mainly, because he was also concentrating on putting out the little voices in his head that were yelling things at him. Now was not the time for being yelled at by multiple voices in his head.

Arthur walked right past him, giving him a quick glance as he continued onwards.

Merlin didn't move. What was he supposed to be doing? Oh yeah, _not thinking about it_.

Okay. Seeing as Merlin's mind was basically totally blanked out at the moment, he figured he was making a pretty good start on that goal. He slowly pivoted in place until he was facing Arthur, with his hands clasped behind his back and his face set in a determinedly innocent look. It was always a good idea to look innocent, especially right before you confess yourself as guilty.

Oh wait, _no thinking_. Whoops.

Arthur looked up from where he was busy placing a sealed scroll inside a tiny chest that sat on his writing table, apparently just noticing the stretching silence. He raised an eyebrow at Merlin's frozen form, straightening slowly. "Hello, Merlin." He said deliberately. "Where you planning on standing there, doing nothing, all day long?"

Merlin mentally shook himself, trying to distinguish the conflicting urges he was getting. _Go on – do it! NO, don't, it's a terrible idea! _

Next on the agenda: get rid of the contradictory feedback.

"Hi, Arthur! How everything going?" Merlin knew, he _knew_, that once he started rambling, he wouldn't stop. He _did._ Stupid nerves. "No, of course not, actually I was just getting going on doing whatever it was you wanted me to do next. What was that anyway? Something about windows? Right, windows. On my – "

He stuttered to a stop at Arthur's shout of "_Merlin!_!"

Merlin turned on his heel, looking back at Arthur inquisitively. Arthur gave him a horrified stare, his left eyebrow seeming to reposition itself near the center of Arthur's forehead. "Do you _ever_ stop _talking_?!"

Merlin was silent for a second, before nodding slightly. "Windows," he mouthed, turning.

_No! Do it, do it! _

Merlin spun around, facing Arthur once more.

_DO NOT DO THIS! _

Merlin raised his hands in frustration, rolling his eyes, before shaking his head and taking a step forward. Arthur watched him, all the while wearing an expression of increasing concern.

Merlin took a deep breath, looking Arthur in the eye. _No! No! No!_

"Was it windows, or doors that you were talking about this morning? I'm not entirely sure which, and you know how meticulous you like me to be when carrying out your orders – " Merlin paused for breath, trying to ignore the yells within his skull. _DO IT!_ "So…right, sorry, where you just doing something?" Merlin said abruptly, glancing down at the scroll that had been abandoned on Arthur's desk.

Arthur followed Merlin's gaze before skewering Merlin with a skeptical glare. "Would you please just go be somewhere else?"

Merlin nodded, taking a step back. "Be somewhere else? Right, okay, will do. Best order ever! On my way to being somewhere else…" _Go back and do it. NOW! _"…No, actually, I can't really do that, sorry. Doesn't that contradict your earlier – " Arthur looked just about ready to strangle Merlin as the servant ceased in his rambling.

Okay. Now was the time. _Right_ now.

Releasing his breath in a gust, Merlin met Arthur's eyes, speaking as quickly as he could. _The faster, the better. _"Arthur, I need to tell you something."

"All you've been doing since I arrived is telling me things!" Arthur exclaimed in frustration, raising his hands and turning slightly away from Merlin. "And now that you bring up the subject of telling people things, I might add that _I _have to tell _you_ something as well."

Merlin blinked, startled out of his self-traumatized state but not really surprised that Arthur would totally dismiss Merlin's 'I'm-dead-serious' tone of voice.

"And if you remembered that conversation we had a few days ago, which I have no doubt you don't, you'd know that, as I am currently the person _in charge_ of Camelot, the things that I have to say to you are generally more important than the things you have to say to me." Arthur said loftily as he turned back to the table, picking up another scroll.

Merlin blinked again, mentally shaking himself. "Yeaaah…okay. The thing is, though –" Merlin unfroze, taking a step forward. "– I do actually need to tell you something."

Arthur continued in his task of transferring scrolls from cabinet to table. He held up one of them, unrolling it and squinting at whatever was written on it, frowning. "Although, despite the fact that my voice is _supposed_ to be the most important one in the kingdom, you're not the only one who likes to assume otherwise."

Merlin reached up to scratch his neck awkwardly, giving Arthur's back an incredulous stare. Was it really too much to ask for Arthur to even _pay him any attention at all_? "And, it is actually kind of important – "

"– Honestly, even though I do, of course, value their opinions greatly, certain members of the court are really starting to get to me."

"– and when I say _important_, I do mean _affecting to the future of Camelot_ important – "

"– I mean, I do respect their judgment, but it would be nice if they could stop questioning every single thing I say. Is it really too much to ask for them to give me the benefit of the doubt?"

"– So, you know, it would be really _super _to have you actually take a moment to _listen to me_." Merlin stared at Arthur for a moment, disbelief etched into his face, as the prince carried his totally one-sided conversation on for a few seconds more. _What a prat._

He'd known that telling Arthur would be hard, but this was ridiculous.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin finally shouted, bringing Arthur's speech to an abrupt halt. "Could you _please_ shut up for a minute!?"

Arthur turned to Merlin indignantly, his mouth making a small 'o' of silent protest. "No, really – shush. _I need to tell you something_."

Arthur raised his eyebrows expectantly as the silence stretched yet again while Merlin took a deep breath, stalling.

"Do take your time."

Merlin's glare didn't silence him for long. "No, really, I've got all day to wait for you to string together the sentence that is, apparently, so important for you to tell me."

"Look, I should've told you this ages ago." Merlin started haltingly, averting his gaze to the ground. "And, I know you probably won't take this very well…but just hear me out, alright?"

Arthur responded by raising his eyebrows fractionally.

_ Okay. Here goes…._

"Arthur…" Merlin choked out the forbidden words. "I have… magic."

And that little action _might_ have resulted in a tremendous weight off his mind…_if_ Arthur hadn't chosen that exact moment to have a violent coughing fit.

Merlin stared silently as Arthur cleared his throat loudly, his fist at his mouth. After a second, Arthur met Merlin's eye. "What were you saying?"

Silence.

Arthur nodded slowly, frowning at Merlin. "You know, I'm beginning to feel slightly concerned about you," he said, walking around the desk slowly and heading for the doors to his chambers. "Silence really doesn't suit you at all, Merlin." The prince called as he left the room.

_You've got to be kidding me._

* * *

**XD So….yeah, I had fun with this :D Hope you liked it! And if you did, pleeeease tell me so I know! Please? Leave a review? If you did, I'd be OVERJOYED and therefore would update the next chapter that much faster. **

**LOL Anyway, I'll probably update between a few days-next week. I accept reviews as bribes! LOL JKJK Sorry, I don't mean to beg. I just love reviews! :D **

**Have a nice day! ~whatswiththemustache**


	3. 3: An Incriminating Display

**Hello, my faithful readers. Here is another chapter, updated pretty soon as promised! (Your bribes have been accepted.) LOL Anyway – more emotional turmoil for Merlin? Definitely. Another attempt to tell Arthur the impossible truth? Totally. A moment with Gwaine to calm Merlin down? Yup. **

**…wait, ****_calm him down?_**

**I believe you see the problem. XDXDXDXDXD**

* * *

"I _told_ him."

"That doesn't count."

"I did tell him, and he wasn't listening. How is that my fault?"

"You made _one_ attempt, and failed in that _one_ attempt. What kind of a warlock are you, giving up after _that_ feeble excuse for a try?"

Merlin's glare at Gwaine intensified into a scowl as he took his frustration out on the boot that he was currently scrubbing within an inch of its life. The two of them were seated in the armory – Merlin on a bale of hay as he worked on completing his chores for the day, and Gwaine on another bale of hay, chewing on a stray piece of straw and working on annoying Merlin to the point of no return.

Merlin had before thought there could be such point, but spending any amount of time with a very stubborn Gwaine changed that opinion quite quickly.

The tense silence that fell after Gwaine's insistent remark didn't last very long, to Merlin's dismay. "You can't just give up. Everyone agrees. You've got to tell him. Even _Percival_ says that, and you know how rare it is that he says _anything_."

Merlin shook his head, sighing. "Gwaine, you have _no idea_ what I went through today just waiting for Arthur to get there. It was even worse, trying to get started on saying _something_ that made any sense anyway, and then trying to get Arthur to stop rambling to himself and actually _listen _to me."

Gwaine nodded impatiently, leaning back against the wall. "Yes, I know, I know. Gosh, who wouldn't know that such a powerful person like you could be so frightened of a man you could turn into a toad with a wave of your hand…"

Merlin gritted his teeth, bending back over the abused boot. "Well, you would be too, if you'd gone through all that I have."

Gwaine was silent for a moment. Finally Merlin looked up to meet the knight's unreadable eyes. After a second Gwaine seemed to shake himself slightly, relaxing back again. "You still have to tell him," he said lazily. "I'd think that sooner would be easier than later, but it's up to you…" His words had an unmistakably skeptical air.

"Well, I can see I probably don't have much of a choice, seeing as if I don't tell Arthur and possibly get executed, you'll annoy me to death anyway."

Gwaine grinned, the piece of straw hanging out of his mouth crookedly. "That's my boy," he said approvingly, an ever-present mischievous glint lighting his eyes.

* * *

That afternoon, Merlin made a point on arriving at the knight's training session early. This one involved only the Knights of the Round Table, luckily, so Merlin didn't have to worry too much about anyone…seeing anything.

This time, Merlin was determined to succeed.

Ironically, Arthur was the late one at this particular training session. The other knights arrived in ones and twos at the grassy courtyard beside the great castle, joking together all the way. Joining Merlin first was Gwaine and Leon, who both noticed the focused, serious look on Merlin's face. Merlin watched as Gwaine leaned over to Leon as they walked together across the grass, whispering something. They both grinned at whatever Gwaine had said, laughing slightly.

Merlin raised an eyebrow at the two as they reached him, silent. Leon clapped him on the back, nodding at him with a grin.

"Attempt number two, eh?" Gwaine said, leaning on a wooden frame that supported dozens of weapons. "This I want to see."

"Well, looks like you will see it," Merlin said shortly. After a moment, he allowed a small, anxious smile to light his face. "I just expect you to defend me if Arthur tries to run me through or anything."

Gwaine tilted his head, frowning. "If you're so worried about Arthur killing you when he finds out," Gwaine said, his voice decidedly puzzled. "Why are you going to tell him in the middle of a training session, where a wide choice of deadly weapons are within easy access?"

Merlin grimaced, rolling his eyes. "_Well_," he said sarcastically, "If Arthur does decide to kill me, I'd rather he do it quickly instead of throwing me in the dungeons for a week before burning me alive."

Gwaine snorted softly, shaking his head, as Leon nudged him pointedly with his elbow. Merlin didn't miss the look the two knights shared, or the reprimanded look on Gwaine's face as they both turned back to Merlin.

Merlin glared at them, his silence a question. For a moment, Leon and Gwaine simply shifted guiltily, averting their gaze from Merlin's, before footsteps began thudding from behind them. Gwaine's face brightened into his usual look of lazy casualness, and called out a greeting to Elyan and Percival.

Merlin watched the knights begin joking lightly, falling easily into their usual banter. Something was going on here – but what? He didn't have much time to wonder on that, however, as Lancelot arrived at the site as well and Merlin was reminded, with a sickening swooping sensation, that soon, he'd have to tell Arthur the truth. Again.

The familiar panic flared in Merlin's chest, threatening to take over and drown him_. No, no, no…_

What Merlin had told Gwaine about choosing the training session as the time and place to tell Arthur had, more or less, been a lie. If Arthur did decide to kill Merlin, of course, Merlin would rather die quickly, obviously. Not that Merlin would let the situation get that far out of control…(_This is a really bad idea! Really, really bad!)_

But the real reason Merlin decided to try again here, _now_, was because he wanted to make sure Arthur would feel completely in control of the situation. Hopefully the fact that Merlin was telling him his secret from such a vulnerable position would help him see Merlin's sincerity and loyalty to the prince…if Arthur didn't feel threatened by Merlin's power, maybe he'd allow Merlin to speak, after all. Also, Merlin had to admit, the presence of all the knights was extremely comforting as well. Merlin knew they'd do their best to protect him, if it came to that. Maybe with his friends here, he wouldn't have to suffer through the overwhelming in-mind-arguments that were becoming the norm for him…

Hearing a joltingly familiar voice call across the yard to them had Merlin jerking around to face Arthur as he strode across the grass. "There you all are! Actually on time today? What a blessing," Arthur said sarcastically, reaching the weapons stand. He took hold of his usual practice sword, sliding it out of the sheath and into the air.

Merlin gulped, his eyes widening.

No, actually, he was pretty sure that the presence of the knights wouldn't do a thing to help his nerves, after all.

Arthur expertly swung his blade to point at the ground before drawing another from its sheath and tossing it casually to Gwaine, who caught it with an identical air of indifference. Merlin, however, could only watch as the blade gleamed menacingly as it was flung through the air.

_Really, really, REALLY bad idea._

Merlin noted the absence of the other voice, feeling that it was some sort of bad omen. Even the insanely optimistic side of his subconscious self didn't think this could possibly be a good idea.

Lancelot glanced at Merlin as the others took hold of their practice swords and gathered around Arthur and Gwaine, who were circling each other calculatingly, getting ready to spar. Lancelot's look was inquisitively concerned, his eyebrows raised fractionally. Merlin grimaced in answer, and Lancelot smiled knowingly, nodding slightly.

Merlin couldn't help but take a moment to feel baffled at why all the knights seemed to be taking this situation as a joke before his nerves set in more fully, making controlled thought very nearly impossible.

_Bad bad bad! Don't do it! _

Arthur and Gwaine both leaped in simultaneously, bringing their swords together with a familiar clang of metal on metal. Merlin's feet moved seemingly on their own accord, walking closer to the loose ring of knights surrounding Arthur and Gwaine's mock fight.

_You are going to die! This is suicide! Don't do it! _

Arthur and Gwaine were matched, blow by bow, as they fought with increasing intensity.

Merlin tried to block out his panicked thoughts by focusing on the knights, but it was like trying to ignore a stampede of wild horses converging upon him. No, check that, it was like trying to ignore a stampede of wild horses ridden by murderous bandits converging on him. It was impossible.

_No! No! No! _

Finally Arthur's blade caught Gwaine's at the hilt, causing the weapon to be torn from Gwaine's hand. Arthur smirked triumphantly as Gwaine slumped his tensed shoulders, rolling his eyes and turning.

"Honestly, Gwaine, that was the shortest fight I've ever had with you...you must be losing your touch." Arthur teased the other knight, twirling his sword through the air proudly.

Gwaine snorted, picking his sword up from ground. "Chance of luck," Gwaine scoffed, grinning good-naturedly nonetheless. "I'd like to see you find another man who'd be anywhere near as good a match in swordsmanship as I am to you."

Arthur put a wide smile on his face, raising his eyebrows humorously. "Oh _would_ you?" Arthur asked Gwaine, his tone playfully mocking. "Then you shall." Arthur straightened up fully, placing the tip of his sword in the ground before him. "Oh, _Mer_lin? I _do_ believe I require your assistance." Arthur called over his shoulder at his manservant, his voice dripping in suppressed laughter. Around them, the other knights chuckled softly at Arthur's request.

Gwaine burst out into laughter, flipping his sword into the air before offering it to Merlin with a grin. "All yours," he said cheekily. Merlin looked at the offered hilt in horror, before meeting Gwaine's eyes in disbelief.

Gwaine's grin only widened backed away, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Merlin lifted his sword into the air, frowning. This wasn't working out at all in the way he'd been hoping.

Arthur turned slightly to face Merlin fully, beckoning him mockingly with his now-raised blade. Not bothering to try and look amused, he walked forward and met Arthur's eye sorrowfully. "Arthur…I want to tell you something."

Arthur sighed loudly, swinging his blade down impatiently. "Merlin, stop being such a _girl._ I'm not going to go _that _rough on you." Grinning, Arthur hefted his sword once more and slipped into a fighter's stance, pointing the sword at Merlin.

Merlin let his sword arm stay limp, the tip of the blade dragging on the ground slightly. "Arthur…"

Before he had a chance to speak, Arthur lunged.

Merlin instinctively flicked his sword up, trying to ignore its hindering weight. The two swords clanged together loudly a moment before Arthur pushed off from Merlin's sword, using his force to shove Merlin backwards.

Only then did Merlin manage to force down the unimpeded stream of pessimistic and involuntary thought completely, a new idea alighting in his mind.

Arthur was making it very obvious that it would be very difficult, bordering on _impossible_, to get out the words he needed to say, let alone make sure that they were heard.

But while words were often misheard or ignored, sight could not be denied. If Arthur didn't want to listen, then Merlin would simply _show_ him the truth.

Merlin caught himself before he stumbled, raising his sword to block Arthur's next strike. As the prince's sword crashed into the other, Merlin let his eyes glow gold as his magic seeped into his strike. Merlin's countering blow was twice as powerful as it normally would have been, and Arthur actually stumbled under its force.

And…Arthur _laughed_, righting himself as he lifted his sword again. "Hey Merlin, you're actually beginning to get the hang of this…"

Merlin had just enough time to give Arthur an incredulous glance before he shrugged slightly and stepped forward to meet Arthur's blow, his eyes again burning gold. This time, though he watched Arthur's face – and found the prince's gaze fixed determinedly away from Merlin's.

Slashing his sword downwards to free it from Arthur's countering strike, Merlin stepped back to stare disbelievingly at Arthur. The prince stepped back to, starting to circle Merlin in an attempt to get around his defenses. "This is the longest you've ever held out, Merlin," Arthur said, his tone surprised but no less lofty. "You've moved up from your rank of 'horrible' in swordsmanship to merely 'bad'."

Merlin had just done magic directly in front of the prince of Camelot. And Arthur hadn't even noticed.

Sighing, Merlin parried Arthur's next blow with magical aid again, not paying full attention. After a moment of consideration, Merlin shrugged off his remaining trepidation – he'd found that once he'd started trying to make Arthur notice his magic, it was really much easier to stop worrying about doing so – and inclined his head slightly at Arthur, feeling his magic obey him again.

Arthur's leg seemed to give out on him as the prince lost his balance, falling heavily on his back, with his sword spinning out of his grip. As the prince scrambled back onto his feet, back turned, Merlin extended his free hand slightly, eyes glowing. Arthur's sword rose from the ground gracefully and floated swiftly to a halt in the air between Merlin and Arthur, hilt up. Arthur was by then on his feet, turning towards Merlin.

Merlin felt as though time was slowing down. Arthur's face came into his line of view by degrees, so slowly that the warlock almost thought that there was some spell cast to slow time. The panic erupted back in his chest again, engulfing him, as Arthur passed the three-quarters mark, now almost facing Merlin…

Merlin saw the blue of Arthur's eyes fix for a second upon the enchanted sword, floating before him. He _knew_ he had.

A deafening crash jolted Merlin out of that endless moment so completely that the sword dropped out of the air, falling silently upon the grass next to the ear-splitting crashes of falling weaponry. Spinning around, Merlin took in the scene of the other knights staring, startled, at Gwaine…and the mess of the wooden frame that had supported all their practice weapons, on the ground and in pieces.

"Whoops," Gwaine said sheepishly, watching with the others as a lone sword teetered and fell, clanging loudly. The silence that followed seemed even louder.

Merlin was frozen for a moment. Had Arthur seen? Yes, Merlin was sure he had, just for a second.

_Oh no. _

The knights all seemed to avert their gaze to look at Arthur at the same time, their faces wearing similar looks of apprehension.

Merlin turned slowly, almost not daring to look.

Arthur stood at the same spot, a hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck. He, too, was facing the fallen weapons, his expression unreadable. Finally he turned to Merlin, meeting his servant's eyes.

"You got off this one easy," Arthur told Merlin lazily, casually picking up his sword from the ground where it had fallen. "Next time, if Gwaine would be so kind to _not_ destroy the weapons stand," Arthur tossed Gwaine a reprimanding look before continuing. "You'll learn what it's like to fight an opponent who's actually _trying_."

Gwaine laughed with Arthur, exchanging a few more comments before the prince dismissed the training session, ordering Gwaine to get his mess cleaned up.

Arthur marched away in the direction of the main courtyard, his stride normal – even.

Merlin was silent, gaping after Arthur. Even the voices which had been vying for his attention a few seconds earlier were quiet, stunned into silence.

There was _no way_ anyone could be that thick.

* * *

**:D Is there? Or…what? **

**Hmm…well, I have to say this chapter was kinda hard for me to write, I feel like I made it too long, but…oh well, that's what you get for staying up til midnight powered only by, like, five cups of coffee. THAT IS HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS. So…review? Please? Just to say that my sacrifice of precious sleep was not in vain. **

**LOL =D Have a nice day, or night, or morning…whatever. Ttyl! **

**~whatswiththemustache**

**P.S. Oh, and by the way, I may soon go MIA for a few…well, months. My dog is going to have puppies any day now, and once that happens reality will be a bit busy for me. Sorry….Hopefully I can get in two or three chapters before then (I honestly have no idea how long this story will continue for) but if I suddenly stop updating for, like, EVER, don't think that I died, or went into a coma, or (heaven forbid!) abandoned this story. xD I'll just be raising a batch of cute and cuddly little collie pups. =D **


	4. 4: Pleading Guilty

**Hello, hello, hello! I'm updating! Yay! **

**First, though, I'd like to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite or followed. I love you all! Special thanks to ****Alaia Skyhawk****, ****katierosefun ****and ****Sherlock's 2nd Blogger****(you guys reviewed every chapter! I love you! :D ) as well as ****ProcrastinationIsMyCrime****, ****Elise.v****, ****fictionalforever****, ****Carpe-Libri ****and ****TheKingsMajorDodo****! ****Thanks for all your praise and enthusiasm. It makes me so happy that everyone's enjoying this as much as I am! =D **

**Also…this story is coming near its end. As you've probably guessed, it's not really so much as a story with a real plot as it is something that I can have fun with. ;) Actually, I first wrote Chapter 1 because I had (and still have…oh well) writer's block on another of my currently unfinished storied, When In Doubt. Naturally, my best defense mechanism to writer's block: write another story. If that fails? Then…write another? LOL **

**Disclaimer: …no, I don't….does that answer your question? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin didn't think he had any chance.

There was no way he was going to survive this. No matter how things turned out – if he ever told Arthur, if Arthur forgave him, or if he simply continued to try, and fail, at revealing his secret – Merlin was doomed.

It felt like he hadn't had a moment of peace for _years_.

Merlin was slumped over in his seat at a table in Gaius's chambers, his head only propped up by the hand it was jammed against. On a stool beside him perched Gwen, and across the table was Gaius.

Merlin simply couldn't escape the perpetual lecture.

"…I really think you should try again."

Gwen's earnest voice made Merlin close his eyes, groaning loudly. Gaius _humphed_ disapprovingly at the warlock's reaction.

"Really, Merlin, you can't carry on like this," Gaius put in. "It's be easier on everyone if you just told him outright, and got it over with."

Merlin was going to bang his head on the table, he really was. "Gaius." Merlin grumbled, meeting the physician's eyes, a tortured look on his face. "How many times do I have to _tell _you, I've _tried_ – "

Gwen made a sympathetic face, scooting even closer to the edge of her stool and leaning towards Merlin. "Yes, but _you _know how Arthur is. Sometimes he can be…well, he can be quite…"

Merlin eyed Gwen as she sputtered, clearly not wanting to insult the prince but finding no other words suitable enough.

"…quite an idiot?" Merlin prompted, rolling his eyes and allowing his head to drop onto the table, facedown. "Quite a self-centered, arrogant, over-confident, _prat _of a Prince? Well yes, yes he can be that at times, can't he?"

The brief silence that followed Merlin's outburst wasn't at all long enough.

"Yes, well," Gwen continued hesitantly. "Sometimes_, exactly_. But I really do think you'll feel much better if you just get it out."

Merlin laughed humorlessly, a tortured sound. "What, _again_? I don't think I can _stand_ much more _getting out_."

Gwen made another sympathetic sound, and Gaius made another disapproving one. Merlin lifted his head fractionally, meeting Gaius' eye again.

"I'm surprised _you're_ so keen on this, Gaius," Merlin groaned, frowning at the old man. "Normally, you'd go through the roof if I told you that I'd tried to tell Arthur about my magic, _twice_."

Gaius looked decidedly uncomfortable for a moment before regaining his default look of disapproval. "This is a very different situation, Merlin," the physician informed him, raising an eyebrow. "In this situation, I believe that it would be best if you told Arthur _as soon as possible_. Hearing it from you will be much better than if he finds out some other way."

"_Finds out some other way_? If _that's_ the issue, then I shouldn't even _bother_. He couldn't figure out that I have magic if I wrote it on his_ forehead_." Merlin let his head fall once more, releasing his breath in a huff. "I'm not sure my _destiny_ is worth all this," he said, his tone only half joking.

Gaius's loud noise of shocked protest made it evident that the matter was _not _a subject to joke on.

Merlin lifted a hand slightly from where it was lying on the table, waving away Gaius' protests. "Yes, yes, I know…"

Merlin could practically feel Gwen's concerned gaze upon him. He cracked his eyes open in time to see her turn to Gaius, giving him an imploring look. Gaius sighed loudly, sounding almost frustrated.

"I really wish you'd tell me whatever it is that's going on between you all," Merlin mumbled into the rather pregnant silence. "I'm really getting sick of all this mysterious stuff."

Gwen started, looking genuinely surprised. "What mysterious stuff? Who said anything about mysterious stuff?"

Merlin lifted his head from the table, staring at Gwen skeptically for a second. "It's kind of obvious," he said, sighing as he straightened up into a halfway-upright position. "You're all acting all guilty and weird. _Something's_ going on."

Gwen widened her eyes innocently, shaking her head quickly. "I've no idea what you mean," she said, sounding flustered. Merlin cocked an eyebrow at her in disbelief before turning to catch Gaius's grimace.

"Uh-huh," Merlin nodded sarcastically, looking from Gwen to Gaius. "No idea."

At that moment, the muffled sound of footsteps pounding up the stone stairs leading to the door of the physicians' chambers was heard. The wooden door was flung open to admit one grinning Gwaine. "Ah!" the knight said, grinning widely as he entered the room, kicking the door closed behind him. "There you all are. Hard at work, as always…"

Merlin reassumed his position of slumping over the table, eying Gwaine warily as the knight made his way over to the table, ever maintaining his carefree air. Gwen aimed a bright, rather forced, smile at Gwaine, taking a deep breath before diving into a stream of chatter. "Oh, Gwaine, I was _wondering _where everyone was – have you seen Arthur since training? I was going to go and ask him about something…"

Merlin internally rolled his eyes as he watched Gwen in her determined efforts to change the subject.

Gwaine laughed, raising his hands above his head in mock surrender. "I swear I'll tell you all I know," he said, grinning. Gwen faltered sheepishly in her chatter, blushing.

"And speaking of the Princess," Gwaine said, leaning on the table lazily. "We've all mutually decided to hold a meeting concerning a certain _issue_ –" at this Gwaine turned to Merlin, waggling his eyebrows comically "– in his chambers, in ten minutes." After allowing Gwen's gasp of surprise to go undisturbed, Gwaine smiled wryly as he clarified this. "In other words, Arthur is currently waiting in his chambers, probably pacing and cursing each and every one of us – other than dear Guinevere, of course – while wondering what it is we need to talk to him about and planning all the things he's going to threaten us with when we do eventually get there."

Gaius grimaced at Gwaine in disapproval, while Gwen let out another gasp, as well as a scolding "_Gwaine!_".

Merlin put his head down on the table, groaning, only moving to cover his ears halfheartedly as Gwaine burst into loud peals of laughter.

* * *

**Yup, this one was mainly filler…oh well. I think the next chapter will probably be the last. I don't have a very good idea when I'll update, though, because tomorrow is my dog's due date for having her pups…we're SO CLOSE NOW! :D But as you know, after that I won't have time for anything but taking care of tiny rat-like canine creatures. I will update eventually – promise! The next chapter's going to be fun and I'm definitely not abandoning it here (or anywhere!) – I'm just putting it on temporary hiatus. **

**Ttyl! Love from whatswiththemustache **


End file.
